Tai Bwo Wannai Trio
Details Walkthrough Speak to Timfraku upstairs in the hut southwest of the house with the anvil. He will tell you to talk to each of his three sons. 'Tamayu' You can find Tamayu southeast of the village at the mine. He will return to Tai Bwo Wannai only once he has killed The Shaikahan. Ask to come with him on his next hunt, and he'll accept. Tamayu will fail to defeat The Shaikahan. He will tell you that he needs a better spear and to become as quick as The Shaikahan. You need to poison the spear with karambwan, a poisonous octopus native to Karamja. (Do not give him your spear before you poison it or you will not get it back.) Go north of the Tai Bwo Wannai shop and talk to Lubufu by the shore. Eventually, he'll tell you to catch 20 karambwanji. Go to the lake south of Tai Bwo Wannai and net fish for at least 21 karambwanji. (it's better to get several extra since karambwan can steal the bait from your vessel, and you will have to walk back to get more bait) Go give them to Lubufu and ask him what he uses to catch karambwan and he will give you a karambwan vessel. Use the last karambwanji on the vessel. (While you are near Musa Point, buy a bottle of rum from the liquor store and take the banana and knife off the table as you will need this later in the quest) If you have level 65 fishing: Simply fish at the spot next to Lubufu. Once you catch a raw karambwan, cook it at a fire or range. (There is a range just east of Lubufu) You will get a light green poison karambwan. If you eat it you will be poisoned and can easily die. Grind the poison karambwan with a pestle and mortar, then apply the paste to your spear. If you do not have level 65 fishing: Go to the northeast corner of the jungle. (East of Tai Bwo Wannai cross the log at the river, then head all the way north.) Find Tiadeche and talk to him. Give him your full karambwan vessel to get a raw karambwan. Cook it at a fire or range (if you brought tinderbox and logs make a fire and cook the karambwan). You will get a light green poison karambwan. Grind it with a pestle and mortar, then apply the paste to your spear. Head back to Tamayu and give him an agility potion(s), and the kp spear. He will successfully defeat The Shaikahan and agree to return to Tai Bwo Wannai. 'Tinsay' :Fairy ring: You can find him on Cairn Island, which is up the rockslide and across the bridge (agility level 32 required to climb and cross) from the structure southwest from Tamayu. Talk to him. He'll tell you that he's trying to repair the tribal statue in the village. He's lost his sanity recently due to some sort of accident with a Jogre. He needs 3 special local items. (Do not get the banana rum first if need to go out of Karamja Island to get other stuff or things done because the custom will confiscate the rum!) Banana rum The first thing he'll ask you to get him is a bottle of banana flavoured rum. To get this, go to Musa Point and buy a bottle of rum from the liquor store there. Then go into the general store. Take the banana and knife off the table. Use the knife with the banana to slice it. Add these slices to the rum. Give it to Tinsay (he'll of course simply drink it). Seaweed sandwich You need to bring him a seaweed sandwich, only with monkey skin instead of bread. Take some seaweed from the shores. Then kill a level 3 Monkey with magic or ranged, since you can't melee it. Take the corpse to Tamayu to get it skinned. You'll get monkey bones and skin. Use the skin with the seaweed to make a sandwich. Give it to Tinsay. Marinated jogre bones You now need to get some burnt jogre bones marinated in karambwanji sauce. First, kill a level 53 Jogre and take the bones. Then go to a furnace anywhere (Shilo Village TzHaar city, or Zanaris would be the closest). Be careful not to bury the bones, Use the bones on the furnace to burn them. Next, catch another karambwanji and grind it with your pestle and mortar, make sure it is raw! Then add the paste to the burnt bones to get Pasty jogre bones. Dont left click because you can still bury the Pasty jogre bones, Cook the pasty jogre bones on a range to marinate them. Give these to Tinsay. After eating the Marinated jogre bones, Tinsay will regain his sanity and agree to return to Tai Bwo Wannai. 'Tiadeche' :Fairy ring: Tiadeche will go back to Tai Bwo Wannai after you teach him how to catch karambwan. Note: You may have already done the below step if you did the quest without level 65 fishing. Go to the northeast corner of the jungle (members side of Karamja south of Brimhaven). Find Tiadeche and talk to him. Give him your full karambwan vessel to get a raw karambwan. After you've given him the vessel, talk to Lubufu again. Tell him that a shark or karambwan stole your vessel to get a replacement. Give it to Tinsay, who will figure out the engineering. He will give you instructions to take to Tiadeche on how to make them. Take these to Tiadeche. He will go back to Tai Bwo Wannai. After you're done with all three brothers, talk to the village chief again for your reward, make sure you ask for some gold. Then, talk to each of the three brothers in their local shops for an additional reward! Reward *2 Quest points *5,000 Cooking experience *5,000 Fishing experience *2,500 Attack experience *2,500 Strength experience *2,000 coins *A karambwan poisoned rune spear *Access to Tamayu's kp spear store (also sells cleaning cloths) *Access to Tiadeche's karambwan store (sells raw karambwan and karambwan vessels) *Ability to pray at the newly repaired tribal statue (works like an altar) *Ability to catch and cook karambwan and karambwanji *Ability to fight The Shaikahan (level 83, you need a kp spear to hit it). *You can also take part in the smithing section of Otto's Barbarian training Category:Quests